A Crazy Dose of Vitamin X
by batman100
Summary: Scott is once again up to his crazy tricks again. And Jean gets involved again. And the X-men are in the middle of the insanity...AGAIN! Hoo boy...
1. Chapter 1

**A Crazy Dose of Vitamin X**

**I do not own any X-Men: Evolution characters doing crazy stunts under medication. Just a typical insane story courtesy of moi. Enjoy!**

"Mornin' Jean." Rogue said to Jean, playing on her Game Boy as Jean entered

"Morning Rogue. Seen Scott anywhere? He and Remy said they were fixing the roof or something." Jean asked, looking out the window

"Huh. They did say they were doin that…But what do they need bungee cords for fixin the roof anyway?" Rogue shrugged

"Wait, what?!" Jean snapped

"GERONIMO!" Scott hollered, jumping off the roof on his bungee cord and conveniently dangling over the window where Kitty was putting on her makeup

"Hi." Scott said, tapping on the mirror

"AAAUGH! SCOTT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kitty screamed as Jean entered

"Gee, a good question." Jean grumbled sarcastically

"CANNONBALL!" Remy bellowed, jumping off the roof also with the bungee cord-connected to a large anvil

"HEY! Who's the wise guy that ran off with my anvil?!" Logan grouched

"One guess." Peter moaned, pointing to the roof

"What the…" Logan asked before shouting "SCOTT! GAMBIT! What in the name of God are you maniacs doing?! And where the hell did you get those bungee cords!" Logan snapped

"Uh…" Remy answered before Scott nudged him

"Shush. You'll give away the passcode." Scott whispered

"Since when the hell do you need a lousy stinkin' password for some crappy bungee cords just so you loonies can be jumpin and dangling up and down like a freakin yo-yo gone berserk!" Logan snapped

"OK! Who ordered bungee jump supplies off of E-bay?!" Rogue screamed

"Apparently the two Bungee Jump Brothers hacked into Logan's e-bay account last night and not only ordered bungee jump stuff, but also rocket launchers, a cart full of grenades, mines, atomic bombs of all things and…nitro?!" Jean gasped seeing the item on the end of the list

"Please don't tell me they put it where I think it is…" Rogue moaned

"BLAM! CRASH!"

"AAARRRGH! My taxi cab!" Tabitha roared, her hair and clothes covered in soot

"Uh-oh. They didn't." Rogue groaned

"They did." Jean replied, banging her head against the wall

"PULL!" Scott ordered to Remy, using the rocket launcher

"Oh what are those two pranksters doing now?!" Jean growled

"Oh just using your furniture as target practice for their…rocket launcher." Kurt whimpered, seeing the furious look on Jean's eyes

"You just **had** to open your big mouth, didn't you furball?" Logan grouched

"Oops." Kurt whimpered

"SCOTT! REMY! PUT MY FURNITURE BACK NOW!" Jean ordered

"Uh to be fair, we didn't order that stuff." Remy confessed

"Oh? Ok…wait a minute! This is from..." Jean said before noticing the scent of adamantium on the bill "LOGAN!" Jean screamed

"Oh what the hell is Red hollerin about now? Geez, you think she needs vocal cord repair or somethin' for God's sakes?!" Logan ranted before running into Jean conveniently

"Hi Logan. Would you care to explain THIS?!" Jean hissed, shoving the bill in Logan's face

"Listen now Jean, its not what you think…" Logan babbled

"Really now? Buying dangerous, illegal, unmanufactured weaponry that can destroy everything or burn the whole Bayville yard to the ground is not what you think? Spill it before I need a test subject on the nitro." Jean hissed

"Ok ok Jesus." Logan rolled his eyes before muttering "So much for Madelyne."

"I heard that wise guy!" Jean snapped

"Ok! Jesus, just chill out, for God's sakes?!" Logan gasped before heading in "Boy, oh boy." He muttered

Two minutes later…

"Ok, lemme see if I got this whole mix-up straight: First Scott and Kurt order a bunch of bungee stuff of e-bay. Second, they at first buy a crapload of weapons. Third, they try to use it on Jean's furniture, right? Now, you're babbling that Logan ordered the weapons instead of Scott and Kurt, right?" Rogue asked, putting all the facts together

"Yep." Jean answered

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! That's just as crazy as that Patriot fiasco in August!" Rogue snapped

"I thought we said not to discuss that." Bobby noted

"To be fair, it was actually funny. I mean, it wasn't ripping off Mel Gibson, it was a tribute." Remy added

"So hold on: That frenzied Patriot thing: That was a tribute to Mel Gibson?" Jean asked

"Bingo." Bobby answered

"Well, why the heck didn't you say so?" Jean laughed uproariously

"What are you laughing about?" Rogue griped

"Oh man! That was…that was hilarious! We should've done that years ago!" Jean giggled hysterically

"Ok, what's going on now? And why's Red laughin like a hyena?" Logan asked

"Oh apparently Bobby spilled the beans over that Patriot incident. Turns out it was a "tribute" to Mel Gibson." Rogue answered, making invisible quotation marks over tribute

Logan was silent, before laughing hysterically. Soon him and Jean were both rolling on the floor, cackling insanely

"Ok, I heard the saying laughter is contagious. I never imagined anything like **that**." Kurt said, witnessing Logan and Jean's silly behavior

"Hey! What are you two doing on the roof?! Jean get down from there!" Kitty hollered

"Oh no…" Rogue moaned realizing what Jean and Logan were up to

"GERONIMO!" Jean hollered, jumping off the roof hooked to her bungee cord

"Here we go again…" Scott groaned, banging his head against the wall

"If you ask me, this fanfic series gets weirder and weirder." Kurt replied to the camera


	2. Chapter 2

**Cure for Vitamin X**

**Just a follow-up to A Crazy Dose of Vitamin X. Enjoy!**

"Well, the bungee cords on the roof are dismantled, thank goodness." Warren moaned in relief as Scott entered the room with Remy in tow

"That's good. Oh and Warren. Before I forget, did someone order about oh, a large pack of tranquilizer darts?!" Scott asked hysterically

"Uh yeah that was me just for precautions. Why?" Warren answered sheepishly

Scott took a deep breath before saying "Warren: The tranquilizer gun has an 'on' and 'off' switch. What my point is that the gun is **locked** in 'on' switch!" Scott ranted

"And…there was something wrong with that?" Warren asked before seeing the living room "Hoo boy…"

Rogue was snoring, with three darts in the back, same with Kitty, Tabitha, Lance, Evan, Pyro, and Tabitha. The only survivors, however, were Remy, Forge, Peter, Logan, Bobby, and Jean.

"See what I mean about the on and off switch?" Scott asked a dazed and perplexed Warren

"Uh…I can hotwire this thing…I think." Warren winced as he fumbled with the dart gun

"Well, make it snappy. We just ordered Domino's about an hour ago. Now get it fixed before that thing stabs the delivery boy too!" Jean ordered

"Yes ma'am." Warren replied, before accidentally pulling the trigger and aiming at Jean "Oops."

"What did you do this time?!" Scott snapped before noticing Jean

"Ooh, look at the dust bunnies…" Jean muttered before landing on the floor, yawning and starting to snore

"Warren…" Scott hissed

"It was an accident! I pushed the off button, I swear!" Warren babbled

"Oh well so much for having a frickin sleepover! Who bought this damn thing anyway?!" Scott snapped

"mmm…oh Scott, that feels so good." Jean moaned in her sleep

"What?!" Scott gasped in awe and shock

"Mmmm…ooh, just a little lower…" Jean moaned before snoring again

"What the hell are **you** grinning about cyke? You're amused now that Red's dreamin bout sex talk?! Dude, you need professional help." Logan muttered

"Actually, I never imagined Jean would say that…" Scott replied, amused

"Oh brother." Logan grumbled, rubbing his forehead while glaring at an amused Warren

"You think this sex talk is funny, bird-brain?! This isn't one of those soap operas you know!" Forge muttered

"Aw come on, this is good. Popcorn?" Remy asked, handing Scott a bag of popcorn

"You read my mind." Scott replied, popping a handful into his mouth

"This is like a Saturday Night Live sketch from heck." Logan groaned in disgust

"Ugh…Did I miss anything?" Jean asked, yawning

"Jean…you don't want to know. Trust me. The least you can do is have Fly boy over here get rid of those damn darts." Logan growled

"Righto." Warren replied before heading up with Lance and Peter in tow

"Scott?" Jean asked

"Yeah?" Scott replied

"How the heck do we get those bungee cords down again?" Jean asked in wonder

"Sometimes, the world is not enough, my dear." Scott replied before the two kissed


	3. Chapter 3

**Fryday Night Lights**

**I do not own X-Men: Evolution characters trying to set up Christmas lights with hilarious results. Also a prequel to Crazy Dose of Vitamin X. Enjoy! R&R**

"Bah humbug." Rogue snorted, watching the snowflakes at the window

"Oh c'mon Rogue cherre, Christmas is a special time for givin and some "tidings" if you know what I mean." Remy snickered, nudging Rogue

"Turkey basted in gravy. Mustard collard greens with red Twizzlers." Scott babbled insanely

"Remind me to get **him** a straitjacket for Christmas." Rogue grumbled, apparently not amused by Scott's craziness

"Brown basted blue jeans with mashed olives and…pink bunny feet." Scott ranted

"Brown basted what?!" Jean snapped as Logan rolled his eyes before grabbing Scott and shaking him like crazy

"SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT, SUMMERS!" Logan roared into Scott's ear

"Uh…William H. Macy?" Scott asked dazed

"Forget it. He's completely psycho." Logan heaved, dropping Scott back on the couch before seeing that Kurt and Jean were missing "Where the hell are those two?"

"Uh, I think I have a good idea where…" Warren moaned, directing Logan to the ladder

"Remind me again **why** doing Christmas lights in the middle of a blizzard is a bad idea." Scott asked, his sanity coming back

"Well…" Logan started before…

"JEAN! LET GO OF MY TAIL!" Kurt yelped

"THE ROOF STAIRS ARE FROZEN! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Jean screamed

"JEEEAAANNNN!" Kurt screamed as he and Jean collapsed on the snowy ground

"Ooh. Damn that's gotta hurt." Remy winced at the rough landing

"Does **that** answer your question, Scott?" Logan asked

"Eh, that's good enough for me. Care for some eggnog?" Scott asked

"First, lemme get these two in here." Logan replied, dragging in Kurt and Jean

"Reindeers are so mushy…" Kurt muttered

"Did I miss anything?" Jean asked dazedly

"Let me put it this way: Remember that time you recorded me doing the Moonwalk on the roof last July during that Celebrating the 80s party?" Scott asked

"Um…sort of." Jean answered

"Well then here's my solution: Do the Moonwalk on the dance floor next time." Remy added in

"Took the words right outta my mouth." Scott commented

"Well what can I say, food's for thought." Bobby joked

"Ha-ha, very funny Bobby." Kurt moaned sarcastically, rubbing his head.

"So much for idioms." Jean said to the camera


End file.
